Max's Journal: Life After Arcadia Bay
by Anste'Dak
Summary: After Max sacrificed Arcadia for Chloe, what happened to them? This tells the story of what became of their lives.


October 12th

Yesterday I made the hardest decision I've ever had to make. Everyone in Arcadia Bay is dead. I let them all die for Chloe. I just couldn't let her go. Am I selfish? Chloe told me not to feel guilty, that I made the choice I thought was right and that's all there is to be said, but I can't help but feel responsible. Warren, Joyce, Kate, all dead. We're at a motel right now, headed to Seattle where my parents live. I'm sure there's plenty of people who'd love to interview the two of us as the sole survivors, but we're avoiding the hassle. I'll miss everyone and I'll never forget their names and faces, but Chloe is my priority. I've never felt closer to anyone. Not my mom, not my dad.

October 19th

It's been a week since we left Arcadia Bay, or what was left of it, and we've arrived at my parent's. They were stoked to see Chloe again after all these years, but was overshadowed by their sorrow for what we've been through. We couldn't tell them everything, even after all that's happened they'd think we're crazy. Chloe was offered the living room couch but she's been staying in my old room with me. I didn't exactly have time to pack all my stuff so we had to start from scratch. At least I still have my journal. I'm purposely avoiding all the photos I've taken.

There's a wide variety of schools to go to, including my old one, but after all I've been through school seems so trivial. I almost don't want to go, but I know I should. I don't expect Chloe to, but that doesn't mean I won't try to convince her.

November 9th

It's been almost a month and I'm back at school. You won't believe this, I also convinced Chloe to come to school. I thought the world was ending. Again. We've been closer than ever these past few weeks. I don't think we're apart for longer than an hour. It's been fun. She helps me forget all the torment even though I can tell she never does.

November 11th

Something happened today, I think. I was talking to Chloe in our room, and something happened. I can't really explain it, such a simple moment. But I felt something. We talked about everything that happened in Arcadia Bay, and we read a little of my journal. Looking back at my writing at the time, at the beginning of that week. I had no idea what was coming. It's crazy to think back to when the biggest of my problems was a popular girl picking on me in school. Even after weeks I still don't feel like my life is normal. I have not used my powers, haven't even attempted, I'm trying hard to be normal again.

Chloe says I don't need to be normal, but I think I could use a return to normalcy. We also talked about Joyce and how Chloe misses her. She even misses David. If I could go back and somehow save her family I would, but the phrase "If I could go back", I've learned, can have dangerous consequences. It's late now, Chloe is already asleep next to me. Time to put my journal down and get some sleep for myself. Time to try and be normal.

November 26th

After working hard in school, Chloe and I decided we need a break. We snuck out late at night in her truck and drove out to the local beach. Aren't very many of them where we live. We parked the truck in the lot and as she hopped out she carried an enormous glistening smile. I haven't seen her smile so bright in a long time.

We jumped up on the hood of the truck and just stared up at the stars. It reminded me of when we were sitting on the bench of that hill. We talked about school for a while, Chloe has been doing surprisingly well, disregard the fact I let her cheat off of me all the time. We even talked about the possibility of looking for jobs, we could use some funds of our own. I got a bit tired and rested my head on her shoulder. I expected her to shove me off but she didn't, for which I was thankful. Once she got tired too, we headed back.

December 17th

Working at the coffee shop has been taxing. I've never had a real job before, albeit a part time job at a coffee shop some wouldn't consider a real job, but it's only temporary. Chloe found work at a pawn shop. Lot's of punk-type people down there, it suits her. With Christmas coming right around the corner, one of my favorite times of year, we decided to go out to a Christmas festival that was going on late at night. It's just a little thing set up at this park. People gather and drink hot coco, buy a lot of cool stuff, and at the end of it all there's a cool light show. I've been to every single one while I lived here. I wasn't about to miss one now and I was excited to share the experience with Chloe.

When we showed up it was super chilly. We both had on fur lining winter jackets my mom bought for us. It was snowing beautifully, not too much, not too little. As we were entering the park, like a moron, I slipped and fell on a patch of ice in front of tons of people. Wowzer, Max. Nice one. Chloe helped me up, but not before she got a good long laugh in.

Immediately the decorations were very noticeable and very breathtaking. It never ceases to amaze me how beautiful Christmas decorations are. I stopped to take a few pictures. We stepped inside this small shed where they're selling the hot coco. I may have taken a sip too early and burnt my mouth. We also stopped by the gift store and looked at some cool things. Chloe bought a necklace she thought looked cool. I bought a Christmas hat that was a little too big for my head, but hey, I need to get into the spirit.

Chloe took out her phone and started to record a little. She's started doing these things called "Vlogs", and some people actually watch them. It amazes me how people find our lives interesting. If only we had vlogged during our time in Arcadia Bay, people would've found that interesting to be sure. She put me in the spotlight, as usual, in fact 90% of her video was just following me around. I think she knows I'm camera shy. That's why I like photography, I don't need to be in frame to express myself. Even in my selfies, I'm stuck in a single moment.

There were some people ice skating over the frozen lake. Chloe wanted to, but I used the fact we didn't have skates as an excuse. Unfortunately that excuse collapsed as she pointed out there were some for purchase in the shop. Darn, foiled again. Was this a bad time to mention I can't skate? She dragged me out there, and we slid around. Well more like Chloe slid and I stumbled. She helped me along though. I will admit, even though I failed big time, it was pretty fun. Then the night concluded with the light show. They have set up these massive lights that flash to the cohesive style of Christmas songs. Chloe and I found an open bench and sat.

We watched in amazement as the sparkling lights danced away in the cool, crisp, night sky. I looked over at her and she was staring, smiling. This was her first time seeing such a show. Eventually it was over and our amazing night came to an end. We drove home and crashed in bed. Mom and Dad were already asleep. We talked for about an hour before she zoned to sleep. Now it's my turn. What a great night. The best of my life.

December 25th

I rushed downstairs to the tree in the living room, as if I was young again. My parents sat on the couch as Chloe and I sat on the floor. All four of us exchanged gifts. The difference between Christmas as a child and as an adult is instead of making a list and getting surprised, we just tell each other what we want or guess. My parents gave us their gifts to us first. They took the time to mention how great it's been to have Chloe with us and that she's become part of the family. She seemed so happy.

At the very end, it was time for the two of us to exchange gifts. My parents went off into the kitchen while we did so. I was up first for the gift giving. I had went out to a music store and tracked down some of the CD's she had in her old room. The ones she would play as we lay in her bed, our danced around like psychos. I knew she loved all the music on them. She seemed surprised more than anything that was I able to find them, and that I remembered. How could I forget those songs? The music that played as we investigated, as we chatted, as I kissed her? She gave me a big hug and now it was her turn. She handed me a box. As I lifted it something raddled. I opened it up to reveal a high quality camera. The best camera I'd ever owned. I asked how she could afford this, to which she answered she didn't give all the money we stole to Frank, plus she had been saving up some of her own funds. Before I could thank her she said there was something else.

I looked and reached into the box and pulled out a piece of paper. It was a drawing, a beautiful drawing of a blue butterfly. She said that she's been taking the time to learn how to draw as one of her extra classes. Written on it stated "Thank you for saving me, in more ways than one." I couldn't help but tear up. I wrapped my arms around her so tight we almost fell over. We spent the rest of the day messing around, taking pictures with my new camera, and ended the day listening to her old music in my room. What an amazing Christmas day.

February 14th

Today is Valentine's day. I don't exactly have anything planned to do, I'm assuming Chloe has some elaborate adventure ready to go. It amazes me how I've lived here vastly longer than she has and yet she's still the one leading me around to explore. I know my parents are going to be gone in the afternoon to celebrate the day for themselves. I'm so glad they're still happy together.

Speaking of love, that boy, Michael, was asking Chloe out AGAIN. His persistence is admirable but she won't be going for him. I'm off to continue my day, and I will write about how the day went tomorrow.

February 15th

Yesterday was an amazing day. Chloe decided since it was a surprisingly sunny day, we could go to the beach. What was also surprising was that nobody was there on Valentine's. You'd think at least one couple would be here. We did a little swimming, which reminded me of our time in the Blackwell pool. We did some underwater wrestling, it's harder than it sounds.

After swimming for quite some time, we popped out a cooler and some snacks. Kind of like a beachside picnic. She said she had a gift for me as she slowly revealed a beautiful necklace. I was taken back, she said she just saw it and felt like getting it for me. I felt guilty I didn't get anything but she said dealing with her adventures is enough.

We sat on the beach for hours, even a bit of an hour in silence. When it started getting dark we drove home and went to sleep. I couldn't have asked for a better Valentine's Day.

April 16th

Not much to write about today other than the confirmation that once the school year is over, Chloe and I will be getting our own apartment. With the help of Mom and Dad and our own savings we should be able to afford the first round of rent and work our way from there.

It's about time we had a place of our own, I feel like we've been leeching off my parents even though I know they don't mind. In fact they'd probably prefer me to forever stay at home, and I know they love having Chloe in our lives. I knew when she first moved in they weren't prepared for her new lifestyle, but they adapted very quickly I must say. Here's hoping the year goes quickly and in a couple month's time we'll be living in our very own place.

June 8th

After the last day of school a couple days ago, we've been making moving preparations. We're not going far from my parents. Tomorrow is the big day. We've both been so excited. It'll be really fun to live on our own.

June 9th

It's done. I'm currently laying in our queen sized bed in our new bedroom. The apartment is hella awesome for it's rent cost. We rented a moving truck and made a few trips picking up and dropping off our boxes. It was getting dark by time our day's work was done. As we dropped off our final load, we stood on the side of the road staring out our new place. Chloe said in a mesmerizing voice "We have a home".

It's a one floor apartment with two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a main room connected directly to a kitchen. We use one of the bedrooms just for messing around, we have no other use for it. It's already a mess. Though to be fair, every room is a mess at this stage.

September 21st

For my birthday today Chloe took us out to eat. It was a very nice dinner, but we both know the best part of the day would be whatever adventure she had planned. She said she made it as big as possible to also celebrate my recent pay rise. She drove us somewhere downtown and led me into an empty building. She had me keep my eyes closed and yelled for me to open once we bursted through some doors to reveal a large pool. I asked if we were going for a late night swim, to which she said that's not all. She ran over to a stereo she had waiting there and started blasting music from one of the CD's I had bought her last year. She said that the pool rents to birthday parties and they gave her the key to the building, but they didn't say anything about WHEN we could use it.

We jump into the pool in the swimming clothing she packed for us and just messed around. I got out every once awhile to snap some photos. I climbed up top her shoulders, on top the tattoo she got of my name and a blue butterfly. She paraded me around the pool as if I was a queen. It was only a matter of time before I was recognized for my royalty. She jumped out to turn on the pool fountain which sprouted out water in the center of the pool.

As we swam, we stopped and smiled towards each other. She gave me a long kiss and then whispered "Happy Birthday, Max." I'm now at home, laying in our bed, petting our puppy, looking at her and realizing how lucky I am. How glad I am I returned to Arcadia, how glad I am I ran into her that one fateful day, and how glad I am she remained the most important part of my life. It's incredibly weird to consider how I got here. Life is strange.


End file.
